


Paradise

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles didn't want to go back to Beacon Hills. He wanted to stay in the bungalow paradise that Derek had whisked him off to.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849435
Comments: 26
Kudos: 184
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734265) by [captainhook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook)



> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 August 1 Prompt of I Think We’re Going Back.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The sun on his face had Stiles rolling to where it wouldn't be in his face anymore, but when he did, he found that the bed was empty once again. He groaned before deciding that waking up the rest of the way was a better idea. He hissed, though, as he rolled onto a bruise on his hip. Stiles threw the covers off of the bed and looked down at his naked body. He could see the handprint-shaped bruises that Derek had left on him the night before whey they had sex. He groaned as he covered the one with his own hand. 

Derek had been aggressive last night, and Stiles had loved it. He loved it when Derek didn't treat him like he was fine china, and so very breakable. Stiles just hadn't figured out what had caused the night before, but he was going to figure it out. There was always a reason. The first time that Derek had done it, he had realized that he loved Stiles even though they had been dating for a year at that point. Then there was the first night that Stiles had stayed over once he was home from college and getting ready to start his new job. Then when Stiles had moved in with him. There was always a reason, Stiles just had to figure it out. 

Stiles grabbed his swim trunks and slipped out into the early morning sun before turning toward the beach and making his way down there. It was warm, despite the early hour. The bungalow they were staying in was on a private beach with no one around for a good distance. They had taken advantage of that the first night with Stiles making Derek ride him. The setting sun behind Derek's back had framed him, and as he took his pleasure on Stiles' cock it had felt and looked damned good. 

The blanket was spread out and ready for them to eat breakfast when they were both ready. The meal was just simple things as it had been every single day since they had arrived here—more fruits than anything else. There were also crispy waffles that they had bought from a store that helped fill them up. They were good at room temperature, and Derek had found a good syrup to dip them in. 

Derek was finishing up his morning swim. It was the main reason he had gotten a private beach for them with little chance of anyone coming up on them. He swam for longer and a hell of a lot faster than humans would be able to, and Derek wanted to be himself while they were on vacation. Stiles was having fun, Derek was relaxing, it was the best that they could ask for in the long run on vacation. 

Stiles walked down to the edge of the beach, where there was a large rock that he could climb out on and sit where the water could splash him some with each incoming wave. It was where he had settled into watching Derek every morning when he woke up after his lover had left the bed to do this. He laughed as Derek pushed off a rock he had found and dove down into the water again, like a dolphin jumping out of the water. Stiles tucked his legs to his chest and laid his head on his knees. He smiled as Derek headed back toward him once he noticed him on the rock. 

Derek stopped at the base of the rock, reaching up and laying his hand over Stiles' foot. "You slept in."

"Well, you can blame yourself for that. You wore me out last night and then woke me up again fucking my things. I needed the extra sleep."

Derek had a grin on his face that told Stiles that he was smug as hell about what Stiles had just said. 

"I'm about done. Do you wanna join me? We can swim out to the buoy and then head back and eat breakfast." 

Stiles nodded his head before he stood up. Derek was there to help him down into the water so that he didn't slip on the wet rock. He gripped Derek's hands and stepped down slowly. The water was warm, and it felt awesome. Derek tugged him close as soon as he was in the water. He laid his head on his chest and smiled as Derek drew them out into the water using his legs. When they were at their normal starting point, Derek let go of him, and Stiles pulled away so that they didn't hit each other while swimming.

This was something that Stiles loved, playing in the water but just having it be him and Derek. He really wanted that pool that Derek talked about building. Yeah, they were close enough to make it to the beach and back in a day if they wanted, but there was something about just waking up and doing a little swimming to greet the day. He had told Derek that he was crazy for wanting it, but after this, he wanted just about as much as Derek did, if not more. 

Derek won the pseudo race like always, but then he had many more perks that made it easy for him to win. He was standing there on the beach as Stiles stopped. He would do a few more laps while Derek was getting breakfast ready since he had slept in. Derek went to do that as soon as Stiles started to turn to head back out to sea. Derek laughed and headed up the beach to where the blanket was to spread it out more to give them room to lay down if they wanted after eating. 

Stiles finished his lap when he saw that Derek had everything ready and lay down on the blanket on his side. Stiles snagged the towel that Derek had left at the end of the rock that didn't get wet, and he dried himself off as much as possible. He thankfully had a good enough tan from running with Derek in the Preserve and doing everything that he did to stay in shape that he didn't need to worry about burning. He tossed the towel onto the Derek had used to dry off before he dropped down to the blanket that was spread out. He found that breakfast was a mishmash of items. Pretty much what they had left that they had bought for breakfast foods. It was a good mixture, and Stiles picked up his fork to dig into the pineapple. It was sweet and juicy, and when he bit into the spear of it, he felt is run down his chin. He licked at what he could, and that just made Derek growl. Stiles had learned that Derek had a thing for Stiles' chin and neck, and this kind of stuff drove him insane. He laughed as Derek looked like he was debated closing the distance between then and licking it up. 

Normally, Stiles wouldn't mind it, but he had plans about what they were going to do when breakfast was done, but first, they actually had to eat, or they would forget to and just have sex instead. They had done that the second morning there and it hadn't been good for either of them. Stiles had been so tired and stuff himself so full at lunch that they had laid around like sad lumps the rest of the day. 

"Ready to head home tonight?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but also no. I mean, I miss our bed. I miss my Dad, but I also kind of never want to leave here."

"Yeah, I get that. I agree on all of that, but I also miss the way that our place smells like us. This place had a good scent on it now, but it's not that full of just us. I can smell the cleaning lady and a little of whoever rented this before, but it's not too bad. I miss the Pack as well."

"Well, I miss some of the Pack," Stiles said. 

Derek laughed, grabbed one of the waffles, and broke it into pieces to dip it into the syrup. Stiles looked at him and smiled. Breakfast was usually quiet, with both of them starving after their swim. Stiles grinned as he watched a drop of syrup make a bid for freedom down Derek's chin. Derek grabbed the wet rag that was on a far part of the blanket to wipe it up. Derek handed Stiles the plate with the last bit of fruit on it, and Stiles gladly took it. He loved fruit for breakfast; it was something that Derek had started him on as it was what he had eaten a lot as a kid. 

Without looking down, Stiles snagged the last piece of pineapple, and he bit into it. He stopped, though, when he was halfway through as there was something that his lips hit that was hard. He pulled back with the chunk of fruit in his mouth, and he looked at the spear and found that there was something metal and shiny on it. Stiles looked at it, and it took a few seconds to realize that it was a ring. He thought it was a mistake, but it was there, and it wouldn't have been a mistake with how far the ring was on the fruit. He looked at Derek, who was looking at him with a smile on his lips.

"And what would you have done if I had tried to bite that far?"

"You never do. You never eat more than half, so I put it dead center." Derek leaned closer, plucked the ring off the fruit, and dripped it into the glass of water he had been drinking. He shook it off and then dried it on the blanket before plucking up Stiles' hand that was on his knees where he had been sitting and eating. He didn't lay down like Derek did all that often. Derek slipped the ring onto his finger, just to the first knuckle. "Stiles, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes," Stiles said. 

Derek slipped the ring all the way to the base of his finger before moving to straddle Stiles' lap and kiss him. It felt good, Derek's warmth on him. Stiles wrapped his arms around him tightly so that Derek wouldn't go anywhere. He tried to show his emotions in the kiss. Derek wasn't one for flashy things, but the proposal was perfect for him. Just like the first time that Derek had asked him on a date. It had been out of the blue, but Stiles knew that he hadn't been joking. It had sounded honest and forthright. It had been the start of something greater for both of them, but they didn't need to treat it as anything other than what it was, them moving on the next phase. They both had their romantic moments, but Stiles liked the small things that Derek did for him, like making sure that his coffee was always in the house and that Stiles always remembered to eat, even when he was busy with work. Stiles made sure that Derek always knew that he was loved and gave him affection every single chance that he could, even if it was just a simple touch to his shoulder. 

"You big sap," Stiles said when Derek finally pulled out of the kiss. 

"So how do you feel about posting that on Facebook?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"I was thinking that the sun is still rising, and we could take a good picture with your hand in mine, held up to where the ring is visible, and then post that up. Then we can ignore our phones until we get back to Beacon Hills."

Stiles laughed as it was such a Derek move. They had done kind of something like it when Derek had asked him out. Stiles hadn't told anyone about the date as he hadn't wanted any of them getting involved. He had been happy about that because when Stiles posted up a picture of their table at the restaurant they were at with most of Derek visible, things had blown up on the post that he had made about the Pack demanding to know what he was wearing. He got a few texts from some of the Pack about how he was in trouble for not telling them so that they could dress him up. Only they had done it in the group text, and therefore Derek had seen it and had a rude awakening for the Pack the moment that they had shown up for training the next day. Derek had beat them all down with prejudice and made sure that they understood that he didn't want them in any part of their relationship unless they were asked for their opinion. Lydia had huffed the entire time but finally relented. 

Derek had asked him out based on who he was and not what he wore. He actually liked that Stiles didn't care about fashion and the like and just wore what he liked and what he felt comfortable in. He liked Stiles in his plaid and flannel and jeans that didn't show off his assets.

"Let's do it." Stiles grabbed his phone and waited for Derek to get turned the right way before he sat down in Derek's lap. He let Derek have the phone, and Stiles held his hand out. It took a few minutes for Derek to find the angle that he wanted, and then it was over. Stiles took the phone back and stayed in Derek's lap as he got the post ready to go. It was fun adding his own words to it and tagging Derek and letting him type in what he wanted. It was fun to play with the filters, but in the end, he posted the photo without any. 

While Derek had mentioned turning it off until they got home later that night, Stiles knew that he wanted to see who was first to comment. The first name that popped kind of surprised Stiles for a few seconds until he realized that Derek had to have asked his father for permission as that was a Werewolf thing and that Derek had probably even told him what he had planned. He had probably been waiting for it.

_Welcome to the family, Son._ It was all that Noah had written in his comment. He then shared it to his own wall as Stiles found out when he went to his father's wall. There it started to get likes and a few other comments from the rest of the Deputies. He figured that his father was at work and spreading the news far and wide. Before Derek, Noah had shared that he thought that Stiles would never find someone who would love him just as he was without trying to change him. Stiles had been afraid of the same thing.

"Can we just stay here for a little while longer?" Stiles asked as he laid his phone down after putting it on silent. He tipped his head back to where it was on Derek's shoulder. 

"We can stay like this as long as your stomach allows us," Derek said.

Stiles reached back and pinched his boyfriend, no fiance. He smiled as he looked down at his finger with the ring on it. It was just a simple band with black stones on either side of an Opal. He turned his hand and realized that the black stones were black Opals. He loved it so much. It was kind of perfect for him. He figured that Derek had already bought the wedding bands as well and couldn't wait to see them as well. Derek's taste in jewelry was pretty good. He had a good eye for what looked good on people, even if he worked as a mechanic at the shop that he had bought from Old Man Stone when he finally wanted to move where his kids lived to be closer to the grandkids. Derek loved the work, and it helped that it kept Roscoe in good condition. Derek had rebuilt her on the inside a little bit at a time. 

There was nothing better than this, even if they were having to head back later that day. He wondered if he could talk Derek into leaving a little early so they could do dinner with his father. 

Derek's phone ringing made them both jump, and Stiles looked down to see his father's face on the screen. He let Derek grab the phone to answer it even though he itched to do it. Derek, though just swiped on the screen to where it would go to speaker. 

"Hey, Daddio!" Stiles said before Derek could say anything.

"Congratulations, boys. I'm happy that you are engaged. I just wanted to check that Stiles not responding to his friends was him just not wanting to deal with them or something else."

"My phones on silent, Pops. I'll look at them later when we get home.

"Good. Lydia's already called here. Peter is trying to calm them all down and give you space, but i"m sure that your phones have been blowing up."

"Probably," Derek answered. He squeezed Stiles a little with the arm around Stiles' stomach. "They don't need to be any part of this other than what we want. I know that they are all a bunch of nosey-bodies, but that doesn't mean I have to cater to them."

"I agree. Are we still on?"

"Yes, Sir. I've not asked Stiles, but I'm sure he's fine leaving in time to make the dinner reservations you made for us three."

"Yes," Stiles answered. He smiled, turning to press a kiss to Derek's cheek. Derek hummed in happiness, his eyes closing in pleasure. He looked so much younger, like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders anymore. It was a good look for him. Hell, he looked good no matter what, but there was something about Derek when he was content. Probably because, for a long time, life was never content for him. 

"Good, then I'll let you go. Everyone says they are happy for you both. Love you," Noah said.

Derek and Stiles said their goodbyes along with words of love before Derek hung up the phone. He laughed and moved to where they were on their sides, looking at the sparkling water. They had planned to stay close to the bungalow that they were renting for the whole day anyway, so laying on the beach like this was more than good with Stiles. He would gladly just lay there all day with Derek. Then they would be heading home, back to reality, but this time with Derek as his fiance and Derek as his. 

It was pure happiness.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
